


Wild World

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Also sorry for not updating I've been swamped with work and school and my own novel I'm working on, As usual the cute gay apartment family, But I've been inspired by some recent events to do a Christmas one., M/M, So I wanted to do a Halloween one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: As a first time for either Thorin and Bilbo to spend a Christmas with their significant other they decide on a small family gathering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I have been contemplating maybe following an Mpreg story line but I'm a little apprehensive I want to get your guys opinions. If not I have other plans but I want to get your guys opinions first.

Snow drifted in lazy spirals onto the city. Bilbo looked out the fire escape to the city below him and blew on his coffee. Frodo was standing next to him with his hands on the window sill looking over the edge. He tried peering into the oncoming blizzard, but his small height made it difficult for him to see much of anything except the railing of the stairs.

The door opened and Thorin strolled in. He shook his head and took off his beanie. Frodo turned around and ran to Thorin. Although his hands were probably red with cold he still managed to pick up the three year old. Thorin chuckled and held him close, either in a hug or to take his warmth, Bilbo wasn’t sure. Bilbo walked over and reached on his tip toes to give a chaste kiss to the taller man. Frodo saw the exchange and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. Bilbo gave a closed lip smile and Thorin put down the toddler.

Dinner had been cooking for a few hours and Bilbo was finishing up the last of the desserts when Frodo dragged his attention away from the kitchen and to the softly falling snow. They decided to do Christmas at Bilbo’s because they did Thanksgiving at Thorin’s and bless his heart.

He still hadn’t learned to cook.

The timer went off and, as Frodo scampered off to stare at the falling snow, Bilbo started for the kitchen. Thorin had other ideas. Thorin took long strides to sneak up behind him and grab him by the waist. Bilbo stopped in his tracks as Thorin kissed his neck and wrapped his arms tighter around Bilbo. Bilbo tried to wriggle out of his grip, but Thorin didn’t budge and continued to lay fast kisses on Bilbo’s neck and around the collar of his apron.

“Thorin, the pie is going to burn and it’s going to be all your fault.” Thorin hesitated before letting him go. Bilbo did take a moment to turn around and give Thorin a kiss that he knew would set the man in a state of frustration for even thinking about ruining Bilbo’s pie. There was a knock at the door before two frantic boys came running into the apartment. They decided that if one of them was home then both doors would stay unlocked at the frequency of visitors. Fili and Kili came bolting into the apartment. Each one yelling Frodo’s name.

The boy in question turned around just in time to get enveloped in a hug from both of them. He responded by giving them a hug in return and motioning for them to join him in watching the snow. Dis walked in with bags and just overall full hands. Thorin jumped to help his sister.

“Did you buy the workshop from under Santa’s feet?” Thorin quipped and got an unamused look. Dis continued to walk further into the apartment.

“Oh, Bilbo it smells wonderful as always.” Dis set her things down and gave Bilbo a hug. Thorin walked to Bilbo’s room and set the bags on his bed. It was a little disheartening to know that they still had ‘his bed and my bed’ but neither of them wanted to give up their respectable rooms just yet. The idea has been weighing on Thorin for some time now and he has been looking for places with a large kitchen for Bilbo, but the view he had from his apartment. They weren’t easy finds. Thorin was highly tempted to just build a place somewhere that Bilbo deserved. Not that Bilbo was unable to pay for something like that, they did live in the same apartment building that was lavish at best.

Thorin shut the door with one last look in as he heard more voices drift into the air. He walked down the hall to see Dis and Bilbo talking amicably about their days and dinner. Thorin walked over to the boys and held his hands on his hips. Fili and Kili saw him the reflection and whipped around to tackle him.

“Now you want to say hi?” The boys laughed and didn’t even look sheepish.

“Uncle Thorin, we just wanted to say hi to Frodo since it’s our first Christmas with him.” Thorin feigned hurt.

“So I’m just _Uncle Thorin_ now?” They both now looked guilty, but after Thorin picked them both up and squeezed them tight they began to laugh again and play fight with him. He set them down before they got too rowdy. Frodo watched with interest at the scene before turning back to the snow. When Fili and Kili saw Frodo they sat next to him, both being taller and able to see over the railing. For whatever reason Frodo was immensely good at getting the wild boys to settle. More so then Thorin.

Thorin walked to the kitchen and sat at the counter. He knew better then to step inside unless asked. One too many thwacks with the spatula had him running with his tail between his legs and oddly aroused. He never told Bilbo that part. Dis on the other hand was more than welcome as she never set her home on fire before. Thorin continues to relent that it was _only once_. Dis held up a bottle of wine and a bottle of Baileys. Thorin pointed to the Baileys as he still couldn’t feel his toes.

He hoped that Bilbo got him socks for Christmas.

He got Bilbo socks.

Dis poured him a spiked hot chocolate and he thanked her. Bilbo announced that dinner was going to be ready soon and if the boys didn’t wash up they wouldn’t get dessert. Three pairs of feet scrambled to the bathroom. Dis watched with adoration in her eyes. Bilbo set six plates in front of Thorin with six sets of silverware. He was no fool.

Thorin set the table as the three boys came back and took their respectable seats. Dis and Bilbo set the table and both of their warning glances kept the boys from reaching for the food prematurely. Once everyone was seated and napkins were on laps – they were going to be needed – did Bilbo give the all clear for them to start eating.

xXx

Everyone had eaten and enjoyed the snow as it came down in sheaths. The boys sat on the floor playing with the few toys that Frodo had, but Bilbo watched as one by one they began to yawn and with each one getting closer and closer. Bilbo removed himself from Thorin’s embrace and grabbed Frodo as he nearly fell over asleep. Fili and Kili wanted to protest, but their yawns hindered them from doing so. Dis moved to get up, but Thorin insisted he would put them to bed. Dis was honestly too tired to argue.

“You can take my bed or you can have the couch out here, or you can take Bilbo’s bed.” Thorin picked up Kili and Fili stood up. He grabbed Thorin’s hand as he yawned again.

“Is Santa going to be here soon?” Fili asked.

“You have to go to sleep first.” Fili would have pouted had his eyes not drooped from sleep.

“I’ll take your bed.” Thorin nodded and motioned to his keys on the wall by the door. She kissed her boys goodnight before walking to the door and locking it on her way out. Bilbo already took Frodo to the spare bedroom that became Frodo’s room. They took some thick blankets and set them on the floor for the boys. Bilbo placed Frodo in his bed and tucked him in. He was already asleep by the time Bilbo kissed him on the head. Fili fell face first on the fluffy blankets and hurried under the covers. Kili held onto Thorin as he leaned down and set him on the pile of blankets next to his brother. Thorin pulled the blankets onto Kili and gave them both kisses on the forehead before he walked over to Frodo and did the same.

Bilbo was standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorjamb when Thorin stepped around the sleeping boys. Thorin stood next to Bilbo and looked at the sleeping boys. Bilbo changed his position in favor of leaning on Thorin. Thorin put an arm around his waist, resting it on his hip.

“What are you thinking?” Thorin whispered. It was silent for a long time. Thorin thought he wasn’t going to respond.

“Just wondering if we should wait longer to put out the presents or do it now.” Thorin chuckled and moved out of the doorway, taking Bilbo with him.

“If we do it now we’re going to have to be quick, they might still wake up.” Bilbo hummed.

“I think we’ll be alright, if one of us watches for them while the other sets out the presents.” Thorin didn’t find anything wrong with that plan and he volunteered to set out the presents. Bilbo nodded and returned to the doorway while Thorin hurried to get the presents arranged. After a minute or so Bilbo almost sounded the alarm as Frodo stirred awake. Bilbo waited for a second before Frodo carefully maneuvered between the two boys and they both moved over to make room for him.

Bilbo held his breath and watched as the two older boys welcomed him in and they all squeezed together. Bilbo silently closed the door. He walked into the living room to turn off the kitchen light and leave the Christmas tree lit. Thorin was done soon after and they both walked to bed together.

xXx

Morning came and not a minute later. This was evidence as Fili, Kili, and even little Frodo began jumping on the bed to get the embracing couple awake. Thorin groaned and Bilbo rolled over to catch one of the jumping boys.

“It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” Fili and Kili yelled. Frodo sat on Thorin’s back as he tried to hide from the boys. Bilbo chuckled and got out of bed.

“Okay boys, let’s go wake up your mother. The exact same way you did for us.” Bilbo put on a robe and slippers and walked out to the hallway where two little boys were waiting anxiously to wake up their mother. Bilbo grabbed his spare key to Thorin’s apartment. They thought it might come in use if Thorin ever locks himself out of the apartment. Bilbo unlocked the door and the two boys went racing into the apartment. A few moments later he heard the same yelling as he received and laughter as Dis apparently abruptly woke up.

Bilbo left them and went back to his room where Frodo was curled up in Thorin’s arms as Thorin continued to sleep. The small child watched as Bilbo came in and his eyes indicated that he wished Bilbo to join them. Bilbo shook his head with a warm smile and carefully grabbed Frodo from Thorin’s arms. Thorin grumbled again and lifted one eye to check whom was taking his adoptive son before he returned to sleep. As Bilbo walked down the hall Dis was being dragged by two nearly frantic boys to the Christmas tree. Once Dis and Bilbo were on the couch Fili, Kili, and Frodo sat patiently until Thorin wandered into the living room.  Bilbo gave the okay for the boys to start and since Fili was the best reader he began to hand out presents.

xXx

All the presents had been opened and the boys were playing with their toys that Santa gave them. Mornings must not be an Oakenshield attribute because Thorin and Dis were both still rather silent as they continued to wake up. A few gifts were shared between the adults, but a majority went to the kids.

“Uncle Bilbo, why didn’t Santa get you any gifts?” Bilbo took a sip of his coffee and hurried to think of an excuse.

“I already have all I want for Christmas.” He leaned in closer to Thorin. “You guys, your mother, your uncle, and Frodo. That’s something Santa can’t give me.” Fili seemed satisfied with the answer as he pondered it over for a moment and went back to playing with his brother. Frodo got up from the floor and crawled on the couch between Bilbo and Thorin. He wrapped them both in a hug which they gladly reciprocated and he whispered into their ears,

“I love you.” Bilbo’s heart stopped and he felt Thorin suddenly become alert and wrap both his arms around his small family. Bilbo kissed Frodo’s head with tears in his eyes, but closed them before they spilled over. Thorin kissed Bilbo on the temple and he mouthed something that Bilbo didn’t hear.

This had been the best Christmas in a long time.


End file.
